


DSL

by sprinkledonut (Violetsuu)



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetsuu/pseuds/sprinkledonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based entirely on my friends quote: "Boys are lucky if they get blowjobs on their birthdays and Christmas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	DSL

Reita threw his head back and moaned, the wet hot velvet that enclosed around his aching cock was almost unbearable. His head lazily fell forwards and he stared at the man on his knees before him, full plump lips wrapped around him sucking greedily as his head bobbed up and down on his length. It was quite the erotic show.

"R...Ruki" Reita pleaded needfully fisting his hand in light brown hair tugging gently. Ruki glanced up at him and their eyes locked onto each other. The vocalist let the organ slip from his mouth, gaining a whimper of protest from the bassist. Ruki smirked slightly and let his head drop back down to Reita's erection, his plush lips trailing lightly down the length of it before sticking his tongue out and running it along the vein at the underside of his penis to the head. He wrapped his lips around the very tip, his tongue over the slit.

"F..Fuck Ru.." Reita thrust his hips forwards shoving himself further down Ruki's throat. With a deep moan, Ruki dropped his hands to his sides letting the bassist thrust into his mouth, while staring up at him through lidded eyes.

Reita felt his stomach tighten. He was close. Just a couple more thrusts. His grip on Ruki's hair tightened as he fucked the vocalist's mouth fast. Ruki moaned again, the vibration around Reta's cock pushing him over the peak. Jerking back he slipped out of Ruki's mouth as he came, his seed spilling over plush lips, and into the vocalist's still open mouth.

Ruki licked his lips clean as Reita slid down the wall to the floor panting harshly. The smaller crawled into his lap with a sly grin.

"Feel better?"

Not trusting his own voice at the moment, Reita gave a short nod letting his head fall back against the wall and his eyes close. Ruki snuggled up to him. "Happy Birthday Akira."

Reita gave the small Vocalist a lazy smile. "Best birthday present ever.."

"And it's not finished yet, you get the other half when we get home" Ruki purred laying soft kisses to the bassist's neck and shoulders.

Reita smirked "Will you do that again?"

Ruki snorted "Not till Christmas baby."


End file.
